All About The Chase
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: I can always make him sway. Edward/Jasper, don't like, don't read.


**Edward/Jasper, SLASH, NC-17. Don't like, fuck off.**

**Jasper PoV.  
**

**It's All About the Chase**

I'm a soldier, right?

Wrong.

I'm a _hunter_.

And sex isn't a battle; sex is a hunt.

So guess what I'm _brilliant_ at.

---

Hnn, oh, the excitement, _I forget every time_. Singing under the veins. Prospect of new prey; new fuck, fucking _awesome_, better than a blood rush.

_Not quite, but still_.

The only disadvantage of being a vampire; no beds means sex in inconvenient places.

_'Disadvantage' is questionable. As is inconvenient._

No problem with the cold, though.

Naked up against the tree, I twine fingers deeper into his hair. Rain sings off every facet, soaking hair and running off living stone. _No need for clothes, Edward, _and they're gone.

I bite his ear and the pain that flourishes between us both is a welcome shock in a dead numb world.

His response is two fingers, fucking _meandering_, pausing the small of my back so I think the _fucking filthiest thing I can _and he whimpers, bucks into me and gasps, I smile; _closing in on my prey_. My grin breaks as the first breaches inside (hiss of breath; still catching sharply but the pain is half the fun) and all I can think is _at fucking **last**_ and he gasp-giggles at the thought, an odd noise in the middle of the silence of hissing rain. There's no movement; foreheads resting together in an arc of perfection I watch his eyes sharpen, the damned pair of us frozen just like _this_. I murmur "please" and I can read in his heart it's what he wanted to hear. He presses a second inside now and I croon, rocking downwards on a happy smile, scrape of scalp tearing the skin of the tree behind me. Head thrown back to proffer an untouched neck.

Gentle thrusts, ahh_one_twothree _one_twothree, we never dance anything but this.

When his fingers are free I lean over and kiss his eyes because I know if he could cry he would be now.

He whispers "Jasper" on a feather breath and now a cold mouth presses, tongue gently (_illicitly_) on my collarbone. I smell the blood on his tongue _now on me _and groan; our breath stops as he fucking _finally_ slides inside and though he mouths a desperate _o _I know he won't breathe again –

and then it's all about the rhythm, about the _slipslide_, a vicious bundle ravaged inside leading to hot bliss insinuated in so much more than gentle touches. There's hot rough bark against my back, crushing fingers on my hipbones, and yeah, I want to cry too because we're damned you see and it'll never quite be the same (_human_) again

I can't give him the _hothothot_ he craves but the _tight_ is there and I shriek as I squeeze because _fuck_, fuck _fuck_

it's all about the pleasure and so when he comes it's an ecstatic absence of noise

I come

with my mouth

a silent

O.

---

"We can't even go hunting anymore without my pants ending up round your ankles."

I smile beatifically as I shake out my hair, flash of droplets through the air. "It's not my fault you're such a desperate hormonal teenager."

Edward snorts in derision but kisses the nape of my neck and the race back home is almost as exhilarating as the sex –

– almost.

---

I don't know if he remembers but I do.

"No, thank you, Jasper," he'd murmured, and though the shock (that sent tangible ripples in the air only I could taste) wasn't as prominent as when I'd first asked

_("Fuck me, Edward," perhaps I was a bit forthcoming?)_

it _was_ still there and it worried (_frightened_) me.

For a moment as I watched him walk away I wondered if I'd read him wrong; seen fondness as lust, seen familiarity as desire.

Later, (not sleeping, that'd be an impossibility; simply staring at the stars) I listened to him come on a scream in the unused bathroom with a smile and vowed to teach him the value of silence.

He certainly doesn't have any complaints to the demand now.

---

Lick of lips against my own, familiar as the ages. I grin, trailing a finger gently across his collar. I chuckle drily at the thought that he had said _no _as we fell backwards together.

I can _always_ make him sway.

It's stopping myself that's the hard part.

---

More than sex?

It's so hard to say.

It wasn't meant to be.

But I say his name when I come, and I don't know what that means anymore.

---

I don't mind Bella.

Jealousy works two ways, after all.

Sex with Alice isn't the same but I can shout his name in my head knowing he hears.

He burns to think I'm not his, he's not alone and god_damn_ it's good.

---

When he leaves, I'm not worried.

I let him slip away.

We've got an eternity, after all, and he's _oh _so fun to toy with (always charges in so aggressively then howls like a _dog _when he's fucked) when – never _if_, though I know it's what he tells himself everytime – he comes crawling back for more.

I'm happy to settle for just sex. He's addicted, I can smell it.

He promised not to leave me behind, and he's a man of his word till his dying day.

--

_ "If I never see your face again I don't mind, 'cause we've got much further than I thought we'd get tonight."_

**Inspired by If I Never See Your Face Again - Maroon 5.**


End file.
